


Light

by cubes100themes (spiritofsky)



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (Warmups) [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/cubes100themes
Summary: Using the 100 themes challenge for warm-ups, Prompt 003: 'Light'-dont even bother with this one, its like two sentences that could be just one if i didnt format it the way i did for effect. i was on a digimon kick and i couldnt think of anything else. might expand on this laterthis description is longer than the thing





	Light

Hikari was Light. 

 

 

 

Yet she still succumbed to the dark.


End file.
